Great Hammer
The is a in that is unlockable at Age 6 as an alternative to the Wooden Shield, Hunting Bow, and Mc Grabby. Technical * The Great Hammer has the ability to destroy much faster than any other Weapon except the Daggers (187.5 DPS to Structures, while Daggers deal 200 DPS to anything). * The Great Hammer deals 10 (Formerly 30) damage to non-structures and 75 damage to structures. * The Great Hammer gathers 1 per hit and 5 Gold per hit, which puts it on the same level as the Short Sword, Polearm, and other Age 1 items other than the Hand Axe and Stick. * The Great Hammer has an attack speed that is on-par with the Hand Axe and Great Axe. * The Great Hammer reduces move speed by 12%, making it 8% faster than the Short Sword and the Katana. Strategy Using * For raiding, it allows the Player to break into bases much faster than normal. * For building, it allows for more acceptable placement of as the Player will be able to destroy them much quicker (unless you use mines in Sandbox, which are unbreakable). * If paired with the Katana, you can have the Great Hammer in your hand to catch up to another Player running away and then when in range, hit the Player with the Katana. With the Katana's high DPS (damage per second) you will kill him fairly quickly. ** Pairing the Great Hammer with the Booster Hat will allow you to travel faster than Players with Axes and Tool Hammers. * Pair the Great Hammer with the Tank Gear for maximum Structure smashing. This will allow you to deal 172.5 damage for every hit, and 190.9 in Gold and 204.7 in Diamond (how fun will it be to destroy a Stone Wall in 5 hits). * Though the Great Hammer is an inferior Resource gathering tool, it gathers Resources much faster than the Polearm, so combining it with the Polearm will lend you the superior fighting power of the Polearm]] but with a more reasonable resource collecting speed. * The Great Hammer also allows the Player to move much faster than with the Polearm, so the strategy with the Katana above can also be applied to the Polearm. * It is recommended to pair The Great Hammer with the Stick, for the Stick only deals 1 damage to buildings. Use the Stick to farm, and use the Great Hammer to break buildings. * When grinding Turrets for Gold/Diamond/Ruby weapons, the Great Hammer can be used to weaken the Turrets so they are easier to destroy with your Primary Weapon, speeding up the grinding process. Ten strikes to the turret using the Great Hammer is the maximum amount of damage that may be dealt with without destroying the turret. Hit the Turret with the Hammer 10 times (if gold, diamond, or ruby, 9 times), then switch to your primary to finish it off. Resources will count towards your Primary Weapon. * Use against Pit Trap users, so they can't surround you with Spikes as fast and you will be able to free yourself quicker. * Instead of mining , it is recommended to destroy 20 Turrets instead to get the Diamond Variant and 35 Turrets to get the Ruby Variant. Against * Fight Great Hammer with Great Hammer to make the two of you equal. * Don't place , as they will be easily destroyed. Instead, use like Katana or Daggers. Gold Variant The Golden Great Hammer is the golden variant of Great Hammer. It is one of the easiest Golden weapons to obtain due to its massive damage to structures, allowing for speedy turret grinding. It deals with 11 damage to players and mobs and 83 damage to structures. The ends of the hammer are emphasized more boldly. Diamond Variant The Diamond Great hammer is the diamond version of normal/gold Great hammer. It deals 12 damage to players and 89 damage to structures. The ends of the hammer become more rounded than the gold counterpart and the head of the hammer turns blue. It is one of the easiest Diamond weapons to obtain when using the turret grinding method. Use with Tank Gear for the easiest time of destroying things, almost everything can be destroyed in one hit. Ruby Variant The Ruby Great Hammer is the ruby version of the normal/gold/diamond Great Hammer. It deals 12 damage to players/mobs plus the bleeding (poison) effect. The hammer changes color to red and the edges become rougher. A golden orb is also added to the middle. Real Life Equivalent * Hammers such as these were used in the Middle Ages primarily as a means of penetrating armor and breaching and entering enemy fortresses. * Most of the battle hammers used in the past did not look very similar to the Great Hammer, having a longer handle for more leverage and a smaller, sharper tip that acted as a pick. * Unlike the Great Hammer, real-life Battle Hammers were extremely effective for killing weapons. So much so that they almost completely phased regular swords out of use. The reason for this was because Swords could not penetrate the kind of armor that knights of the time period were using. * Battle Hammers came about near the end of the Middle Ages and weren't as long-lived as Great Swords. It wouldn't be much longer until melee weapons were almost completely replaced by muskets. Trivia * Originally the Great Hammer shared many similarities to the Great Axe such as: ** They both gathered resources two times as fast, but this was changed so the hammer gathers resources normally. ** They both shared a similar design until both the Great Hammer and the Great Axe received a texture upgrade. ** They both acted as a primary weapon, though this was also changed so the hammer now acts as a secondary weapon. * Though the Great Axe gathers resources 4x faster than the Great Hammer, the Great Hammer can still obtain the Gold/Diamond variants faster if the player smashes Turrets. This is due to the fact that the Great Hammer deals more than 7x as much damage to structures, allowing it to gather all the Turret's resources in half the time. * It is one of few weapons to have an emerald variant in the correct file location. * It kills people in 4 seconds. (Assuming they don't heal and neither of you has any hats equipped, nor do they have a Wooden Shield oriented in the correct direction.) History * 0.896 - Nerfed damage inflicted to players from 30 to 10 but, the damage it did to structures remained the same * 0.41 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_e.png Gallery